Demigods in Goode High School
by TinyRules
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so please spare me, this is about Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico in high school they are still demigods and Thalia is still a hunter, this is after the great titan war. Rated T for mature themes


**This is my 1****st**** fanfic so please spare me, this is about Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico in high school they are still demigods and Thalia is still a hunter, this is after the great titan** **war.**

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's Pov

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

I opened my eyes and climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower, dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I threw on some dark faded skinny jeans, a gray tee-shirt with a large owl in the middle and some gray socks. I went downstairs and cooked bacon, eggs, and rice. Once I finished I headed upstairs and into Thalia's room, she was still sleeping.

"Thalia wake up" I said

"5 more minutes" she groaned

"Fine then, I guess no bacon for you"

At the word 'bacon' she instantly shot and ran down stairs screaming "BACON!". When I got downstairs she already ate half the bacon, a bit of egg and some rice. I St down and I ate as much as I could before Thalia gobbled it up. When we finished breakfast I went upstairs and brushed teeth, when I saw Thalia she was wearing black skinny jeans, a green day t-shirt and her electric blue leather jacket and some blue vans. I put on some gray converses and my gray leather jacket and we headed out.

As we walked up the steps of Goode High School we earned ourselves a couple a wolf whistles from boys who got punched by Thalia. I rolled my eyes in disgust as I entered the school. _I already have a boyfriend. My seaweed brain will be attending here yippee! Wait. Since when did I say yipeee? Ugh I swear I'm turning into one of those Aphrodite girls. _We entered the office and saw a young woman who looked in her 20's.

"Hi were new here" I said to the lady

"oh you must be here for your schedules'" she answered

"yeah" replied Thalia

"well then here you go she" she said to us while handing our schedules.

I looked at my schedule:

**ANNABETH CHASE**

**LOCKER 301**

**8:00-9:15 ENGLISH**

**9:15-10:30 MATH**

**10:30-11:45 SWIMMING**

**11:45-1:45 LUNCH/FREE PERIOD**

**1:45-2:00 GREEK**

**2:00-3:15 ARCHITECTURE**

When I finished deciphering what mine read I looked at Thalia's:

**THALIA GRACE**

**LOCKER 302**

**8:00-9:15 ENGLISH**

**9:15-10:30 MATH**

**10:30-11:45 SWIMMING**

**11:45-1:45 LUNCH/FREE PERIOD**

**1:45-2:00 GREEK**

**2:00-3:15 DRAMA**

After deciphering her schedule I exclaimed "hey we lockers next to each other and we have all the same classes except when you drama I have architecture!"

"Cool" she replied. I started to organize my locker and hung up plenty of pictures, 1 was me Thalia and Luke, the 2nd me and Percy, 3rd a picture took after Percy's first quest with me, Percy and Grover smiling arms over our shoulders , 4th a picture with me, Percy, Tyson and Grover still in his wedding dress there, 5th me and Percy smiling with our matching gray streaks in our hair, 6th me, Percy, Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, and Mrs. O'Leary after the battle of the Labyrinth and the final picture was of the entire camp infront of the Empire State Building grinning like maniacs, laughing our heads off. When I finished I noticed Thalia's lockers was organized in a similar fashion but she had a couple of Green Day posters here and there. When we fished they were way more kids and then suddenly all the girls started whispering and I was only able to catch a bit of it

"look there his" said a brunette girl next to me

"who" I asked

"only the hottest guy in the entire school, he's the captain of the swim team and no Goode always wins swimming competition!" squealed the girl. I tried to look around to see this boy, finally my eyes rested on a boy leaning on some lockers with shaggy black hair with sea green eyes talking to a boy who was slightly shorter than him with pitch black and dark eyes, all the girls were pointing to him.

_Seaweed Brain_

"Thalia, look it's Percy!" I hissed at her

"Where?"

"Over there he's talking toNico"

"Oh I see him, do you wanna scare him"

"you bet" we quietly crept up behind him, when Nico saw us his eyes widened but Thalia mouthed "we are going to scare Percy", and I mouthed "1, 2, 3, GO!". Thalia shocked Percy while tazered him **(A/N if you are wondering what tazering is, its when you take your pointer fingers and jab them in someones side, which makes the jump)**.

Percy jumped up while screaming "AAAHHHH!"

Me, Thalia, and Nico were laughing hysterically and were holding on to each other, about to fall. Percy turned around and looked at me and Thalia.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny you guys" Percy gasped when he saw me again and crushed me in a bear hug

"Percy… need… to …breath" I choked out, quickly he let me go and kissed me passionately, I heard gasps around us and then murmurs but I didn't care who was watching us because me and Percy are together. When we broke apart he asked "why are you here?"

"I came here to see you of course and to work Olympus" I answered but murmured the last part

"So Thalia why are you here?" asked Nico

"Lady Artemis wanted me to see if I could find any more recruits which I doubt will happen because all the girls here are swooning over boys!" she exclaimed

"anyways let me see your guy's schedules" I said cheerfully

I looked at their schedules:

**PERSEUS JACKSON**

**LOCKER 247**

**8:00-9:15 ENGLISH**

**9:15-10:30 MATH**

**10:30-11:45 SWIMMING**

**11:45-1:45 LUNCH/FREE PERIOD**

**1:45-2:00 GREEK**

**2:00-3:15 MARINE BIOLOGY **

**NICO DI ANGELO**

**LOCKER 248**

**8:00-9:15 ENGLISH**

**9:15-10:30 MATH**

**10:30-11:45 SWIMMING**

**11:45-1:45 LUNCH/FREE PERIOD**

**1:45-2:00 GREEK**

**2:00-3:15 MARINE BIOLOGY **

"All of us have the same classes except last period, Percy, you and Nico have marine biology, I have architecture, and Thalia has drama" I grinned

"Great! This is going to be the best school year ever!" Percy predicted

"yup" Thalia said popping the 'p'

"wait Annabeth I forget to tell you, you should watch out for Tiffany, she's the school slut" Percy warned

"yeah she wears clothes the show more skin than a bathing suit" said Nico looking disgusted. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see the ugliest looking thing in the world. She had blonde hair that was obliviously bleached and skin that looked orange, with so much make up and don't think any part of her face isn't covered in make up, she was wearing a tiny, skimpy tank top that was very loose, very short shorts and 6 inch heels.

_This must be Tiffany. What Joy_

"what do you think you're doing?" she screeched

**Well this is it please review and tell me whether I should continue or not**


End file.
